Stepford County Railway Wiki
To people, be aware that this isn't the real wiki. The link is here. https://scr.fandom.com/ Lines on the Railway Stepford County Railway is comprised of three lines, the Connect, the WaterLine and Airlink. Most Connect Line terminate and start at Stepford Central, the biggest station in the game. Services from there run to Stepford Airport Central, Port Benton, Leighton Stepford Road and Leighton City. Stations on the Main Line are Stepford Central, Stepford East, St. Helen's Bridge, Angel Pass, Bodin, Coxly and Benton. Stations on the Airport Branch include Stepford Airport Parkway and Stepford Airport Central. Port Benton is the only station on the Benton Branch. Stations on the Leighton Branch include Hampton Hargate, Water Newton, Rocket Parade (limited service), Leighton Stepford Road and Leighton City. All WaterLine trains terminate and start at either Newry and Newry Harbour (peak services only). Services run from here to Greenslade, Connolly or Benton. Stations on the WaterLine Main Line include Newry Harbour (peak services only), Newry, Eden Quay, Faraday Road, West Benton and Benton. The Connolly Branch includes Cambridge St. Parkway, Ashlan Park and Connolly. The Greenslade Branch includes Port Benton, Morganstown Docks, Whitney Green and Greenslade you can go to James street from newry there is now Airlink it follows along the connect extension it passing and stops at some stations on the connect extension Airlink was added in version 1.1.1 but Airlink doesn’t go to Edgemead tho you were able to go to James street as of version 1.1.1 and there is now also a line towards Terminal 1, Terminal 2 and Terminal 3. there’s a extension past James street there is a unnamed station past James street but at the station with no name the tracks carry on out of the map in the air I don’t know what’s after that station Founders and Leaders The game was founded in March 2017 by Charlie_RBX. Later the startup development group BanTech systems helped with the develepment. The group was published by user Charlie_RBX. The Train Bodyshell is made by Charlie and YrrebRBLX, creator of Mind The Gap. The Scenery and Station Design is by Charlie, AMAviation and dr01d3k4. Network Map Designs are by ThatOnePotatoDude, and the Uniform Design is by UpsetCustard Your say in this Wiki Page This page is open for suggestions by all SCR lovers, admins or leaders of the game. This page was created because I am a massive fan of the game and wish to be in higher ranks. Yours Sincerely, Belterge tell us about any bugs or game suggestions thank you or check for updates and bug fixes on the Stepford County railway wiki by the way its not this wiki Comments will there be another extension past James street and one past Morganstown docks what will happen past James street Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add on your wiki add one below what will happen with metro and tramlink and high speed and express Category:Browse